Ein letztes Mal
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Une dernière fois.  " Je m'appelle Frank Ziegler, et je suis en train de mourir. "


**Wesh : ) **

**Encore un OS que j'ai écrit un peu à la one again. Plus j'réfléchis, et plus j'trouve des trucs ... peu communs, dirons-nous ( après j'ai pas la science infuse des fics, hein )**

**Sous forme notamment de souvenirs, mais sans en être vraiment, cet OS a coulé tout en fluidité sous ma plume. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant le lire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture & viel Spaß :P**

* * *

« Ein letztes Mal »

Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait après. Je ne me suis jamais demandé si ça faisait mal. Je ne me suis jamais demandé si je manquerais à quelqu'un. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Il faut dire que ça ne vient pas forcément à l'esprit des gens. Quand on est jeunes, on profite à fond, sans se poser de questions, sans se préoccuper du lendemain, aveuglément. Bêtement. On se dit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Puis le jour où ça tombe sur nous, on n'y croit pas. On ne veut pas y croire. Peut-être aurais-je dû.

Je suis allongé, les yeux clos, serein. Le ciel est dégagé, un chaud soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Les bruits alentours ne m'atteignent pas, seul le chant d'un rossignol me parvient. Je me sens bien. Des images passent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans ma tête. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Mon souffle est normalement bas vu les circonstances. Un liquide me réchauffe et me chatouille. Mais je suis trop bien pour l'essuyer. Je suis trop fatigué, je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Je n'ai plus de forces. Je sais aussi ce que cela signifie.

De là où je suis, je peux parfaitement voir le monde, et je souris. Ces fourmis sont ridiculement drôles. Des fourmis. Oh. Je perçois également tout le sens de cette observation. Je sais pourtant qu'il me reste encore un peu de temps. Peut-être suffira-t-il. Je suis un optimiste dans l'âme, j'espère. Je verrais bien. Ou peut-être ne verrais-je plus rien. Il suffit juste d'attendre. Parfois, ça fonctionne. Des fois, moins.

Est-ce alors le moment de me poser un tas de questions existentielles ? Est-ce le moment de regretter tous ces actes ratés ? Ou bien est-ce le moment de me dire ces quatre petits mots : et si j'avais su... Mais non. Je ne veux pas. Je veux juste _dormir_. Dormir devant le film de ma vie.

Je m'appelle Frank Ziegler, et je suis en train de mourir.

**[ ... ]**

_J'ai cinq ans. Et ceci est mon plus vieux souvenir. Je me revois à même le sol, à m'amuser bien sagement dans le bac à sable du parc, entouré d'autres enfants de mon âge, sous le regard bienveillant de ma maman. Elle est belle ma maman. Le soleil lui chatouille délicatement la peau. Ma peau à moi est plus claire, mais elle m'a dit qu'un jour on aurait la même. J'ai hâte. J'attrape ma pelle et remplis mon seau de sable. Je vais faire un château. Un beau et grand château fort, dans lequel on habitera, ma maman, mon papa, ma sœur et moi. Et comme ça, on sera bien à l'abri, et personne ne nous embêtera. Et on invitera pleins de copains, comme ça on pourra jouer toute la journée. Oh oui, je vais faire un superbe château. J'appelle alors ma maman pour lui faire cette grande annonce avec fierté. Elle relève la tête, plisse les yeux, me voit, puis me sourit. Content, j'agite joyeusement la main dans sa direction. Je l'aime ma maman. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire._

_J'ai huit ans. C'est mon anniversaire. Il fait encore froid pour cette fin d'avril. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, sortir m'amuser avec mes amis venus spécialement pour l'occasion. Je m'élance vers la porte et pose la main sur la poignée lorsque ma maman arrive et m'arrête, un sourire doux aux lèvres et un gilet chaud à la main. Elle me l'enfile et me dépose un baiser sur le front, m'enjoignant de faire attention et de surtout bien m'amuser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'hoche vigoureusement la tête, je suis certain de bien rigoler, ils sont très drôles mes copains. Elle sourit devant mon engouement et me quémande un bisou que je lui offre de bon cœur. C'est la dernière fois que l'embrasse sans faire de scène._

Peut-être n'ai-je pas pris assez soin de ma tendre maman ? Mais comment un enfant peut-il le deviner ? Tout ce que je voyais, c'était les occasions de m'amuser. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si mal que cela de ne pas dire « je t'aime » à sa maman, ou de ne plus l'embrasser aussi spontanément. C'est pour les filles, les bisous à sa maman. Je suis un garçon, un vrai, je ne voulais pas que mes copains se moquent de moi.

Mais j'aurais peut-être dû ne pas y faire attention. J'aurais dû embrasser ma maman et lui dire que je l'aimais. Le bon Dieu ne m'aurait pas appelé si tôt. Je ne sais pas. Je cherche à comprendre. Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour être si brutalement ramené à Ses côtés ? J'ai toujours scrupuleusement suivi les règles, faisant, je l'avoue, parfois quelques écarts par-ci, par-là. Je n'ai jamais tué, je n'ai jamais volé, j'ai toujours avoué mes pêchés et repenti mes fautes. Mes mensonges, je les ai tous dévoilés à ma maman, ne supportant pas le poids de la culpabilité et les regards déçus de ma maman. J'ai aimé mon prochain et protégé les faibles. Bien que ce dernier point ait pu me faire sombrer de l'autre côté ...

_J'ai seize ans. Et comme tous les gosses de seize ans, je suis con. Il y a cette fille, Louna. Elle est belle, Louna. De taille moyenne, cheveux bruns mi-longs, yeux verts, c'est totalement mon style, Louna. Elle est douce et fragile, Louna. On dirait une fleur, Louna. J'ai envie de la protéger de tous les mal du monde, Louna. Et puis il y a l'autre : Karl. Grand comme une asperge, maigre comme une asperge, il a même l'odeur de l'asperge. Il croit avoir ses chances avec Louna ; il a tort. Et je m'apprête à le lui prouver. Je sais pertinemment que je plais aux filles avec ma voix rauque et mes yeux bleus océan. Et je sais que Louna a un faible pour moi. Tout comme j'en ai un léger pour elle – léger, je suis un homme, je n'avoue pas aussi facilement mes sentiments ou en l'occurrence mes attirances. Mais ce Karl est tenace, il refuse d'accepter sa défaite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me bats. J'ai de l'expérience. Je suis réputé pour être un mauvais garçon alors que je suis doux comme un agneau. C'est juste qu'on ne m'écoute pas. Et je ne supporte pas ça. Quand je dis quelque chose, je sais que j'ai raison, mais tel n'est pas l'avis des autres. Il faut bien qu'ils me croient et que je me fasse respecter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va se passer avec Karl. Comme prévu, je le bats à plate couture. Mais ce qui n'était pas convenu, qui n'est écrit nulle part dans les règles des bagarres et qui est donc plus que déloyal, c'est que les flics arrivent. Un des amis de Karl le peureux les a appelés. Je suis mal. Très mal. J'essaie de fuir, faute impardonnable. Course poursuite, arrestation, prison. Rage. Rage contre ce Karl et son stupide ami ; rage contre Louna alors qu'elle n'y est pas rien, mais sans elle, je ne serais pas là ; rage contre le système ; rage contre les flics ; et rage contre moi-même. Et cette dernière est la plus dévorante. Voir la tristesse dans les yeux de ma mère et la déception dans ceux de mon père me tuent. Aucune réelle remontrance, mais c'est de par leurs regards que j'ai changé. C'était ma dernière bagarre – la dernière aussi violente. Depuis ce jour je me suis tu, j'ai observé, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai attendu. Quoi ? Eux._

Le rêve est une composante à part entière de notre vie. Sans lui, les miracles et les espoirs ne sont plus. Sans lui, les hommes ne surviraient pas et se laisseraient dépérir sans un mot. J'ai eu des rêves, j'ai réalisé mes rêves, j'ai donné des rêves. J'étais Franky au sourire colgate, à la voix charmeuse et aux yeux d'un bleu pur ; le rêve de toute une génération.

_J'ai dix huit ans. L'école ne m'intéresse pas. Je gratte quelques fois, je ne me bats plus, je sors avec mes amis ; mais surtout, j'écris. Un peu de tout et beaucoup de rien. Je ne me trouve aucun talent, c'est plus une passion, voire plutôt une envie. Oh, et comme tous les jeunes, je surfe. Internet, énorme toile sociale virtuelle qui permet parfois de réaliser des rêves. Le mien en fait parti. Une annonce, une prise de contact, une rencontre. Et je suis devenu le Franky que tout le monde connaît, grâce à un simple clic de souris. Leur chanson s'appelle__Revolution__. Je n'ai pas encore pris connaissance des paroles que j'aime déjà. Le titre a un réel pouvoir. Ils m'ont accepté, moi, le petit dernier. On est devenus copain, puis amis, puis inséparables. Je vis enfin ma vie, la vie que je voulais, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je suis heureux._

_J'ai 23 ans. Et malheureusement, il arrive un moment où les rêves, comme des étoiles, s'éteignent et meurent doucement, ensevelis sous une montagne de... regrets pour ma part. Panik n'existe plus. Après s'être battus et avoir subi plus d'oppression que la plupart des groupes, nous avons cédé sous la pression. C'était trop dur, nous ne sommes pas assez forts. Mais Dieu ne trouve pas cette punition assez exemplaire._

_J'ai 24 ans. Bien que le groupe ne soit plus, je suis toujours en contact avec les cinq autres. On est amis avant tout. J'ai rendez-vous avec eux. Je suis content. Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois que je ne les ai pas vu. Mine de rien, ils me manquent. On passait nos journées ensembles, ça ne s'oublie pas. Je marche vite. Je vais être en retard. J'ai trop flâné sur la route. Hambourg aussi m'a manqué. J'ai voulu profiter. Je sais que les mecs ne m'en voudront pas trop, ils comprendront, mais j'ai hâte de les revoir. Alors je traverse la route au pas de course. Sans regarder._

_Et si j'avais su_, j'aurais pris le temps de regarder. Et à cet instant précis, je ne verrais pas mon corps immobile au travers de la route, baignant dans mon propre sang, l'air serein. Je n'aurais pas su si tôt que la mort pouvait bizarrement être indolore, et qu'après, il n'y avait qu'un vide, absolu. Et je n'aurais pas vu ma chère maman pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je m'appelais Frank Ziegler, j'avais 24 ans, et je me suis fait renverser par une voiture.


End file.
